


Choices

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunther: Did it ever occur to you, Bates, that eventually life doesn't provide an alternative?</p>
<p>Bates: There's always an alternative, sir. We can always make a choice.</p>
<p>
  <i>-Sweet Revenge</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 "Bates" challenge and the fan_flashworks "do-over" challenge.

James Gunther once offered me everything I ever dreamed of: money, power, influence. I took his offer, but the reality was never as good as the dream. Bad choice.

Now his empire—the one I helped build—is falling apart. The old man is getting more erratic by the hour. That damned cop Hutchinson is going to ruin us all.

It's time to cut my losses and make a fresh start, far away from this madman who doesn't realize the game is over. Maybe he doesn't have an alternative, but I do. A better choice, this time.

_"Your coffee, Bates."_


End file.
